Moon
The Moon is the Main Character in Cheese Dreams and Cheese Dreams 2. Appearance The Moon is yellow, and made of cheese. It has freckles, white eyes, and small buckteeth. The Moon is seen to sleep during the night, watching over the Giant Tree Planet. Game information Cheese Dreams 'History' While he was sleeping one night, the Moon was swallowed up by a giant Mouse Ship. Because of the low gravity in the ship, the Moon bounced around. It eventually made it out of the Mouse Ship, only to have the Mouse Ship and him swallowed up together by a larger Cat Ship. Game information The Moon bounces while in the Mouse Ship. And bounces rather high, being able to bounce over Space Mice. The Moon is heavy enough to push Switches down, and can only touch hazards or enemies three times before it falls apart and dies. Melted Cheese will instantly kill it. Nitrome Must Die The Moon appears on floor 20, alongside the Parasite as the second boss in Nitrome Must Die. The Moon is very large, and at the start of the level becomes enslaved by the Parasite, who drops down from the start of the stage. The Parasite controls the Moon, so the Parasite is really the boss and the moon it's slave. When the moon is enslaved green goo starts to drip from it's mouth and it's eyes are green. 'Battle' The Moon fires green bullets out of its mouth, and will adjust itself so that its mouth is always facing the player. The Parasite has to be shot to damage the creature, which is difficult as the Moon is quick to react to the player's movement. After the boss's health bar reaches certain point, it will after some time during the fight rotate around firing a wave of green bullets, looking crazy. It will then settle down and go back to its usual routine of rotating to fire at the player. After its health reaches another point, it will sometimes move around when using its usual attack. After its health is depleted, it explodes. Variants Cameos The Moon has made appearances in other Nitrome games, mostly Cameos. Games *Small Fry - The Moon can be seen sometimes in the Background of Small Fry. Really, all of Small Fry is mostly an entire cameo of Cheese Dreams, and can be considered an indirect sequel to Cheese Dreams. *Cosmic Cannon - The Moon will frequently be shot from the cannon the player controls. *Chisel 2 - One level in Chisel 2 takes place on the Moon, where two groups of Bomb Crabs move clockwise. The level is almost completely the same as level 7 of Chisel. Skins * Retro - The Moon appears in the sky * Party - The Moon appears sitting, with the Astronaut on its head Gallery File:Chisel Moon.jpg|Bomb Crabs on The Moon in Chisel 2 File:Moony.png|The Moon as he appears in the Retro skin Small Fry Moon Cameo.png|The cameo at Small Fry Trivia * In Nitrome Must Die, when the Moon does his special attack, if the player touches him and not the bullets, the player won't get injured. }} Category:Cheese Dreams Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Cosmic Cannon Category:Main characters